User talk:LuigiPR
Welcome! Hi, welcome to CityVille Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sea Shell Stand page. If you have any trouble or need help, feel free to ask questions on my talk page or any other editor's talk page. Here are a few pages to help out new editors such as yourself: *Answers to your frequently asked questions *A list of policies for the CityVille Wiki * * *The style guide, containing all you need to know about formatting *Adding userboxes to your userpage, in case you want to decorate! *Signature help, for customizing your very own signature Please sign your name on talk pages by using four tildes (~~~~) or use the "sign" button ( ) above the edit box. This will automatically produce your name and the date. Signing your comments is important, as it lets other editors know who has posted which comments. Again, welcome! -- Cityvillegamer (Talk) 22:36, August 8, 2011 Your Question First of all, you have to create the template, but you do not have to worry about creating them, I will take care of it. You are a new member and after a little time and experience, you will advance in your editing experience. And by the way, you have made very nice edits so far, and I hope it stays that way. Good Luck, Cityvillegamer (talk) 00:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC) RE:Colors Hi there. When your a Bureaucrat or Administrator on this Wikia your name will be in Color. Oh next time Remember to sign your posts you leave on people's talk page. :) Mikenzb 03:25, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Police Hey LuigiPR, I just took care of all the problems you noticed on the wiki, thank you for noticing that giant mistake. Keep that watchful eye on the wiki! Cityvillegamer (talk) 14:01, August 11, 2011 (UTC) RE: Congrats Thanks. You are doing a pretty good job on the wiki.. I didn't really understand your blog post when I first read it, but I did again and now I see what you were saying. That's a really good strategy and I never realized it before. Even though your first language is Spanish you write English pretty well. You have been making some nice edits on the wiki so keep it up. Great work. :) ~TheCableGuy~ 04:59, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Spanish Hey LuigiPR, I just want to let you know that I speak Spanish too :), I was born in Venezuela and I currently live in Orlando, Florida. Just letting you know, Cityvillegamer (talk) 14:01, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Parking Lot Yeah I still have it too. The people who are reporting this most likely have the new build menu. For some reason my build menu is still the old one, and that's maybe why I still have it. If you aren't sure between new and old menu check Build Menu which shows the old menu. Please tell me if you have old or not. You can post your picture of proof on your profile and delete it afterwards. ~TheCableGuy~ 05:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) That's the same as mine. Some of my friends didn't have parking lot anymore and they had the new menu, not this one. We still both have it, and we both still have the old menu, so i'm pretty sure Zynga just removed it, instead of a bug. or something for the people with the new menu. So, for people with the old menu , it's still available, but for people with the new menu, it's not. ~TheCableGuy~ 05:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Comments LuigiPR, I went ahead and deleted the comments, as well as blocking the users. ~TheCableGuy~ 04:21, August 29, 2011 (UTC)